In the industrial series production of motor vehicles, a correct position of the closing element on the body side and opposite closing element on the flap side of a closing device for locking and unlocking the flap in a closing position needed during the assembly of flaps. For example, such is needed for tailgate flaps or trunk lid flaps in order to ensure a proper operation, a flush termination with the vehicle outer skin, and an even edge gap to the adjoining body components. In practice, an adjustment of closing element and opposite closing element is carried out after the hinging of the flap on the vehicle body. The installation position of the flap is checked in the closed state. In installation position, the closing element on the body side is established in the desired position.
At least one object is provide a closing device for a vehicle flap and a method for the assembly of a flap arrangement with such a closing device, through which conventional closing devices and assembly methods are further developed in an advantageous manner. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.